The primary goal of this project is to develop antibacterial treatments for medical devices that improve their long-term efficacy by eliminating the occurrence of device related infections. Medical device infections remain a serious complication of numerous implants resulting in significant morbidity and mortality in the at risk population. The applications for these antimicrobial coatings are extensive and include devices that are totally implantable (e.g. cardiovascular devices, serosal patches) and devices which penetrate the skin (e.g. catheters). The treatment technology proposed employs a solid state chemistry that actively creates a gas phase biocidal microenvironment around a catheter surface. Prior to implantation, the reactive chemistry remains stable in the form of a proprietary chlorine dioxide generating precursor formulation. Upon contact with the moisture in transcutaneous tissue the chemistries become reactive forming the antimicrobial microenvironment. This phase I proposal focuses on the use of a novel solid state chemistry treatment for biomedical implants which will be effective against a broad spectrum of microbial contamination. An established model of a transcutaneous catheter will be used to evaluate the effectiveness of this antimicrobial treatment on subsequent intraventricular infections. The results of these studies will also be applicable to a wide range of devices requiring transcutaneous placement including drive lines used in cardiovascular devices and vascular access devices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Currently in the United States over 5 million catheters are used annually by hospitals, primarily after major operations on seriously ill patients. It is estimated that catheters are blamed for 90 % of bloodstream infections contracted in U.S. hospitals, or more than 200,000 cases a year. Past studies have shown that 10 % to 25 % of the infected patients die. Although treated catheters cost more than untreated ones, long-run savings could be enormous. A blood infection caused by a catheter can keep a patient in intensive care for nearly 7 days, costing nearly $29,000.00.